Influenced Addiction
by Fogdragon23
Summary: Florian is addicted to opium and can only go to Azura for help. Can Noir save Florian from his new craving and the advances from Azura? AzuraXFlorian, NoirXFlorian. Takes place during Volume 2. Story Status: Discontinued.
1. The Influence

**Influenced Addiction**

By Fogdragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorgeous Carat or Hollywood by Nickelback.

Chapter 1: The Influence

_Please don't be too long while you're gone,_

"What do you mean Azura's not in," demanded Florian. "Surely he'll be back soon."

The servant shrugged nonchalantly, "The Master left without a word. Perhaps you should check in later."

_There ain't enough to keep me here too long,_

The telltale scent reached Florian's delicate nostrils. That sweet scent, he wanted it…all of it. He wanted to fill his lungs with it again. "Azura," he pleaded to the air, "come back to me…"

_Not like the last time I stood in line,_

Florian leaned against the wall, defeated, as the door closed him out. Out of his little paradise. Out of his addiction. He panted from the fever of withdrawal. 'What's happened to me,' he thought. 'I used to be so happy, with Mother.'

_Just enough to keep me bouncing off the walls,_

Cold, ice blue eyes scanned the depressed boy, "Come for more, have you?"

Dazed and uncertain Florian lifted his head. His amethyst eyes bore into Azura. "You must give me more…"

Azura smiled cruelly, "And in return you must give me what I want, fair's fair."

"Deal," choked Florian.

"Then I shall see those beautiful amethysts turn azure once again," commented Azura as he gracefully helped him in.

_The next day, the new tray that comes around,_

Florian greedily inhaled the poisonous air from under Azura's careful gaze. "Yes take it slower now," he said craftily. "Don't want to use it all."

Azure stained eyes fell onto Azura's looming form, "No-No-Noi…N"

Uncertain and curious, Azura lowered the pipe, "Try again now…"

"R-Ra-Ray," strained Florian as he rose up with the pipe.

Azura smiled, "Have you any reason left in you? Ray would surely disown you the moment he found you this way. Hm," thought Azura aloud, his blue eyes glowing, "perhaps that's what you want…to be…with me forever."

Florian inwardly winced at the thought. 'No…I don't want that…I just want…Noir…'

_Pills and all enough to kill him while he sleeps,_

'I can't move again,' thought Florian, desperately.

Azura lowered the pipe, "I think we've had enough for today. Now my dear Florian, it's time to fill your half of the deal."

Florian's eyes widened in panic as the sound of fluttering discarded clothes reached his ears. "R-Ray," he stammered again as the weight of his forced lover fell on him. 'I'm too numb to resist…' "Ray…" He hissed as pain coursed through his lower half.

**XXXXX **

Author's Note: Interesting, huh? Poor Florian. Please R&R!


	2. The Addiction

**Influenced Addiction**

By Fogdragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorgeous Carat or Hollywood by Nickelback.

Author's Note: Um, I just noticed that I make references to both of Azura's eyes…oops. As we all know he only has one good eye so uh…ignore it I guess… Sorry about that!

Chapter 2: The Addiction

_Is this the alley we drag him to,_

"Any news about Florian," asked Laila with evidence of concern in her voice.

"No," snapped Noir from his chair. He glanced over a few documents for escape, "It's almost like he dropped off the edge of the world."

Laila blinked, "You sound so down, Noir."

Fire rose up from behind the thief's eyes, "I'm only concerned because the interest on his debt is building."

"So you say," Laila sighed, unbelieving. "You just get so touchy sometimes. Have you asked Azura about it yet?"

"No, I'll check in with him later," said Noir simply.

"You act so weird around him. It kinda creeps me out," said Laila with a shiver. She leaned against Noir's bookcase as if she were about to fall. "His eye and hair are so pale. Are you sure you can trust him?"  
"We're merely friends and nothing more," stated Noir gruffly. "Besides," he continued as he lit a new cigar, "I do owe him a few visits every once in a while."

Laila watched as the cigar smoke drifted towards the ceiling in small swirling huffs, "A long while, I hope."

Noir couldn't believe his ears, "Laila!" He grabbed the sides of his chair in agitation.

"He reminds me of a snake," snapped Laila as she straightened to her small but full height. She wasn't about to back down in this argument, "And he has a certain smell that lingers around him that you and I know very well!"

"I won't hear of such nonsense," exclaimed Noir. The fire in his eyes grew more vibrant and filling.

Feeling defeated and out-ranked Laila averted her, now tearful, eyes, "I'm…sorry Noir. I just…miss Florian."

_Just off of Hollywood and Normandy,_

An hour later Noir found himself asking for Azura at his door. The servant nodded and led him to the dining hall. "Make yourself at home sir. The Master expected you later but…I'll let him know." The servant slinked out but Noir could ask if it was a bad time.

Slightly nervous, Noir lit a new cigar. 'What _is_ that smell,' he wondered. 'It's everywhere.' He remembered what Laila had said, 'I think I do know that smell.' He spun around at the dull sound of a door opening and chuckled, "Oh! It's only you, Azura. You surprised me!"

Azura raised an eyebrow, slightly perplexed himself, "Ray…I didn't expect to see you so soon. I must really apologize for nothing is prepared for you." He carefully seated himself opposite of Noir. "I was going to call off the meeting due to my recent fever." Azura easily wiped some sweat from his brow, "It's rather bothersome."

"How unfortunate," commented Noir. He waved a hand in the air, "Perhaps it's something in the air."

Taking note of Noir's dangerous tone, Azura shrugged. ""Of course I haven't been out lately. Maybe you would come with me on a short stroll?"

Sensing no immediate danger Noir accepted. Florian stumbled into the room seconds after they left. He clutched the bed-sheet rapped around him like it was his last and only possession. Sudden dizziness caused him to rely on the dining table for much needed support. Desperate and broken he whispered one name, "…Noir…"

**The End**

**Of **

**Chapter 2**

!R&R!


	3. A Rushed Walk

**Influenced Addiction**

By Fogdragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorgeous Carat or Hollywood by Nickelback.

Chapter 3: A Rushed Walk

_If it worked like she said it would,_

'Was she right,' wondered Noir as Azura gave him a moment to think to himself. 'That smell…and his appearance…'

"Ray," said Azura. "Is there something on your mind?" Small lines of concern traced his forehead.

Noir shook his head dismissively. "But I would like to know about this stroll of yours…"

"Of course! I figured you haven't been here for a while so maybe you'd want to see the town's current state."

Taking that as a reasonable answer, Noir looked around with more interest. "It looks as prosperous as ever come to think of it."

"Hm," thought Azura aloud, "I guess it is."

Noir restudied his friend, "You don't notice?"

Azura paused at a market stand, "You know how things are. I'm just too busy with my own life to notice others, that's all." An azure eye met Noir's gaze, "However I still see you Ray."

Slightly shocked but undeterred from his mission Noir asked, "Have you seen Florian lately?"

_Just like living in Hollywood,_

Azura continued on his tour, "No, perhaps he's been…lost in the crowd somewhere…" He rounded another corner then paused. "Noir," he muttered just within earshot of his friend.

"What was that," asked Noir, stunned.

Azura continued to walk but this time faster. "Someone said that name the other day. Does it mean anything to you?"

"No," answered Noir as calmly as he could. "Never heard it."

"Ah," replied Azura, taking note of his friend's reaction. "I see."

_Just like a bad dream, or so it seems,_

'Does he know,' wondered Noir. 'And if he does…what will he do?' He accidentally bumped into Azura as his childhood friend halted. "Huh?"

Azura spun on his heel and faced the direction they came from. "I fear we're being watched, rather closely. Let's return to my home."

Noir had to run to keep up, 'Something has him spooked but what does he have to hide?'

_Just like I'm back in emergency,_

'Who would dare track us,' thought Azura miserably. 'It can't be the authorities, they have no leads.' His cold blue eye sped across the rooftop, suspicious. 'No one there-!" His heart skipped a beat as he almost tumbled over a small boy.

"Noel," called Noir in recognition. He gathered the child in his arms, "What're you doing out here?"

"You-you know this child," prodded Azura, his heart still in his throat.

"Yes," answered Noir, "he's one of my recent companions. Noel, why are you here?"

"Florian's missing and I'm trying to find him," exclaimed the youth. "Me and Laila are worried!"

"Florian's not out here," explained Noir. "We'd have run into him by now…"

Taking this moment to recover himself Azura stated, "We can't say that for sure but maybe he's come back to my residence…"

Noir nodded in agreement and let the kid find his own feet. "Yes, let's go back."

Azura offered a delicate hand toward Noel, "You want to take my hand?"

Noel winced and backed away. "No! I'll walk with Noir!"

Azura smiled at the name, "As you wish." He calmly passed the pair to travel back to his home.

**The End**

**of **

**Chapter 3**

Author's Note: Oh no! Noel gave away Ray's other name! What will Azura do with this information and what about Florian! Read the next chapter to find out!


	4. Black Heart, Black Hand

**Influenced Addiction**

By Fogdragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorgeous Carat or Hollywood by Nickelback.

Chapter 4: Black Heart, Black Hand

_If it worked like she said it would,_

Florian's body shook from lack of opium, his new favorite drug. His gem-like eyes scanned the darkening horizon with no apparent feeling of love for it. "He'll have to come back home..."

_Just like living in Hollywood,_

Noir watched as Azura lost his calm composure once again, in front of his house. His normally collected expression showed traces of utter relief. That moment quickly faded as a blue eye studied Noir. "Ah! I apologize, Ray, my sickness must be catching up with me. He gestured toward his door, "Will you re-enter and join me?"

"No," he answered gently. "If you're ill then I'll just leave you to rest."

"If you wish," dismissed Azura, coolly. He patiently watched Noir slowly leave his side and disappear into the crowd. "Now for my lovely addict..."

_Just like a bad dream, or so it seems,_

Azura found his prisoner sitting at the dining table his a hand to his brow. "What's wrong my little aristocrat?"

The blond panted slightly, "You left me...all day."

Azura bent down to the table to be level with his captive's face. To his disappointment the boy had his eyes closed. "You shouldn't hide your gems, dearest." He reached out with a slender hand and grasped Florian's chin in attempt to open those eyes. Once again disappointed, he felt resistance.

Florian pulled away with eyes still closed. "No, they only cause me pain. Sometimes...I wish I were blind..."

"Is that so," asked Azura, sounding slightly hurt. "Do you think _Noir_ would accept that?"

"What?" Florian's eyes flashed open in surprise. "N-Noir? Is that what you said?"

Azura smiled before standing up again to pace behind Florian's chair. "Yes, that _is_ what you call him, right?"

"I...uh...," Florian stumbled in his loss of words. His knuckles turned white as he grasped the chair's arm tighter.

_Just like I'm back in emergency,_

Azura wrapped his strong arms around Florian from behind. "That's your secret isn't it? Yours and Ray's. I suppose it's only fair that I share mine in return."

"But what would you have to hide," asked Florian, feeling completely helpless in this man's arms.

Azura tightened the embrace threateningly, "My _greatest_ secret is my alliance with the Blackhand."

Florian gasped then squirmed, "Release me!"

Azura blinked a smiling blue eye, "Oh so soon?"

"No! I don't mean that!" Florian tried to force his way out of the embrace only to tire. Tears formed behind his eyes, "...no, I never...wanted this..."

Azrua lightly kissed his neck, "Don't worry...I'll be sure to go slow."

The End

Of

Chapter 4

!(R&R)!


	5. Plan

**Influenced Addiction**

By Fogdragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorgeous Carat or Hollywood by Nickelback.

Chapter 5: Plan

_Please don't be too long while you're gone,_

Laila gasped. "Noel, what happened!"

"I got separated from Noir," said the little boy, nearly crying. "The crowd was too big and the man ran away."

Laila brushed her fingers over a few bruises and scrapes he had received from the incident. "You poor dear." She stood straight up when the door reopened, "Noir?"

"Yeah," he answered gruffly. "Azura's hiding something..." he paused, "and I think it might be Florian."

"Did you see him?"

"No, but I've got a really good hunch." Noir sighed as he lit another cigar. "Azura knows my name now."

"Oh, how?"

"Noel used my name accidentally when Azura ran into him." Noir glanced toward the boy with slight contempt, "I don't blame him though. He was scared and mad that I hadn't found Florian yet."

_There ain't enough to keep me here too long,_

Noir sat down in his favorite chair as Laila spoke, "What I don't understand is why would he kidnap Florian."

"To get to me."

Laila blinked, not understanding, "Why?"

"All I know is my friend isn't the same as what he used to be. I have to get back in there and get Florian out...or...maybe you should Laila."

"What're you thinking," she asked, not feeling particularly honored.

Noir leaned forward, "Well I'll give Azura what he wants, naturally."

"Huh? I don't follow."

"I'll distract Azura while you sneak Florian out. I owe him that much."

Laila objected, "But what about the opium? I bet Florian won't want to leave as expected."

"Then force him. I won't have Azura keeping my prized jewels," snapped Noir.

"Alright," agreed Laila, "I'll try."

**The End**

**Of **

**Chapter 5**

**!(R&R)!**


End file.
